


Snowed Out

by Swen and Chill (anotherouatwriter)



Series: Baby, it's cold outside. [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Road Trips, Snowed In, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/Swen%20and%20Chill
Summary: Emma and Regina go shopping for Henry's present and blizzard makes them extend their one day trip to Boston.





	

"I knew it. This was a stupid idea."

Emma rolled her eyes and then concentrated her eyes on the road. The blizzard was getting worse with each minute and at this rate, they'll never reach Storybrooke before nightfall.

If the blonde was honest with herself, she knew they had to stop somewhere and rent a room, because it was better staying at a crappy motel than getting stuck in the middle of nowhere. But, you try explaining that to Regina.

"And now, you are ignoring me," the brunette pointed out. She was angry at Emma for so many reasons.

"Well, you've been insulting me for the past two hours. I'm sorry if I decided to tune you out."

Regina scoffed, "You deserve my insults."

"No, I do not." Emma answered for the first time since Regina started complaining, "You were the one lamenting that Henry wouldn't have the presents he deserved. And, you cursed out Amazon because they can't deliver in Storybrooke. And you looked so miserable. So I suggested to go to Boston to make you and Henry happy. And this is what I get for trying?"

"You should have tried harder," Regina retorted.

"Well, excuse me for not being able to control the fucking weather!" the blonde raised her voice. She saw a sign for a bed and breakfast that was ten miles away. It was at that moment when she decided she had enough, with driving, with the blizzard, and with Regina. So, she turned right, off the highway and towards the B and B.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Emma pointed out, "Getting off the highway and away from _you_."

And yes, Emma knew her words were harsh, but so were Regina's. And, she might be the Savior but she was definitely not immune to insults.

The last miles to the B and B were driven in complete silence. And, the silence was not awkward but it was not comforting either, and Emma wondered if this is how married couples felt when they got into a fight.

Married couples. _What_! She shook her head.

The B and B looked decent from the outside, it even kept Regina from making a snide comment. It was a modern Victorian house with an extravagant garden. Something Mary Margaret would own if she had a business like this.

There were few cars parked in front of the house with varying degrees of snow on top of them. Emma parked the closest she could to the entrance door and without speaking a word to Regina, she got out of the car and ran towards the house.

An old lady was sitting in the living room, knitting a sweater when Emma barged in. Her name was Florence and she looked like one of those grannies who would bring you cookies and warm milk when you were too busy studying.

Florence listened to Emma as the blonde tried to check in, but then shook her head when Emma asked for a room. "I'm afraid there's no vacancy," Florence told her, "The blizzard brought too many guests. However, the couch can be converted into a bed."

"Oh, are you sure?" Emma asked, not wanting to cause trouble to the sweet looking lady.

"Dear, I'm not going to let you drive in this weather. Where's your better half?"

Emma scoffed, "She's not mine, she's not better, and she's definitely not a half. She's pure evil and a pain in my ass."

Florence smiled at her. "It sounds like me and my Barnaby," the old lady chuckled, "He was a handful."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Oh, he's not dead," Florence laughed, "But now he learned that his last words must be, _"Yes, darling_."

At that moment, a voice interrupted their conversation with, "Care to share some tips? Our lives would be so much easier if Emma here would learn that lesson, too."

Florence smiled at Regina, but shook her head. "Years of marriage, doll, years of marriage," she explained as she took them to the living room and pointed the coach to Emma, who obviously turned it into a bed by herself because God forbid Regina did anything useful.

Regina looked at Emma with an eyebrow arched, silently asking why were they sleeping in the middle of the common area. Emma was in the middle of the explanation when Florence came into the room with clean sheets and a huge blanket.

"Well, I'm off to bed," the lady said after helping them put the sheets on. "The blanket should be warm enough, but if you're cold there are more blankets in the closet next to the bathroom," she explained, pointing at the furniture.

The brunette went to the bathroom as soon as Florence left them alone. Emma took her pants off and climbed into the bed. She laid awake on her back, her eyes stuck to the ceiling, even after she felt the bed dip next to her.

"I hate it when we fight," Regina confessed after few minutes of silence.

"Well, that's fucking news to me," Emma answered almost immediately and then regretted it, because she knew it was hard for Regina to open up. The blonde turned to her side and faced the other woman, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm tired."

Regina turned to face Emma as well. "I'm also sorry," she said in a quiet tone, "I don't like being away from Henry, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. What you were trying to do... what you did... taking me to Boston for presents... It was really sweet of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Emma smiled at her. Then she closed her eyes, ready to go to dreamland. It was not until she felt Regina shaking besides her that she opened again her eyes.

Regina had her hands cupped in a small ball and she was blowing warm air into them, and her whole body was shaking.

"Turn around," Emma instructed her. Regina asked why. Emma got a bit exasperated and said, "Just turn around, Regina."

Without asking a second time, the brunette turned to her other side. She didn't understand Emma's command, until the blonde snaked an arm around her waist and flushed her back against the blonde's chest.

She could feel her body warming up and shaking less.

"Better?" Emma asked as she rested her hands on Regina's stomach and her breath tickled Regina's ear.

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, it's my job, you know?"

"To be a human radiator?"

Emma chuckled "No. To save the damsel in distress."

Regina bit her lower lip and felt her heart pumping a little bit faster. Regina was sure her cheeks were red. And thus, she was thankful that it was nighttime and that she had her back towards the blonde so she knew that Emma couldn't see her blush.

"Good night, Emma."

"Good night, Gina."


End file.
